warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die Wildnis/Kapitel 12
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 11 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 13}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 12. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Graupfote *Rabenpfote *Streifenstern *Braunstern *Löwenherz *Blaustern *Schwarzfuß *Weißpelz *Tupfenschweif *Einauge *Kleinohr *Zwei unbekannte FlussClan-Krieger/innen *Tigerkralle *Tüpfelblatt *Zwei unbekannte FlussClan-Kater *Triefnase *Unbekannte, schwarze FlussClan-Königin *Silberfluss (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Kleinpfote (nicht namentlich) *Silberpfote (nicht namentlich) *Unbekannte/r Schüler/in *Unbekannte/r FlussClan-Schüler/in *Blütenstaub (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Unbekannter FlussClan-Schüler *Unbekannte/r Älteste/r *Wellenkralle (nicht namentlich) *Fleckenschweif *Dunkelstreif Erwähnte Charaktere *Sandpfote *Fetzenstern (hier fälschlicherweise Kampfstern genannt) *Riesenstern *Eichenherz *Rotschweif *Molchfleck (nicht namentlich) *Gelbzahn *Goldblüte *Luchsjunges (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager **WindClan-Territorium **SchattenClan-Territorium ***SchattenClan-Lager **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen Tiere *Pferd *Fisch Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Schnupfen *Keuchhusten (im Original eigentlich kitten-cough) Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, SchattenClan, WindClan, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, Zweibeiner, LöwenClan, TigerClan, LeopardenClan, Gesetz der Krieger *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner (nur in der Originalausgabe) *Clanränge: Ältester, Königin, Krieger, Anführer, Zweiter Anführer, Schüler, Heiler, Junges, Mentor *Zeit: Mond, Blattleere, Blattfrische Wissenswertes *Seite 155: "Auch eine Gruppe von Ältesten, Königinnen und Kriegern wartete (...)" - Vor dem Wort wartete müsste "des DonnerClans" stehen, da im Original die Rede von ThunderClan elders, queens, and warriors ist (vgl. Seite 139 von Into the Wild) *Seite 156: "Feuerpfote folgte mit den Augen der angedeuteten Richtung und (...)" - Statt mit den Augen der angedeuteten Richtung müsste es "Graupfotes Nicken" heißen, da im Original die Rede von followed Graypaw's nod ist (vgl. Seite 140 von Into the Wild) *Seite 156: Der Satzrest "(...) and had healed badly." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 140 von Into the Wild) *Seite 156: Fetzenstern wird fälschlicherweise mit Kampfstern übersetzt (vgl. Seite 140 von Into the Wild) *Seite 157: Der Satz "Er ist nicht da." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 140 von Into the Wild) *Seite 157: Das Wort irgendwelche vom Satz "Kannst du denn überhaupt irgendwelche WindClan-Katzen riechen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 141 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 157: Der Satzrest "(...), Lionheart meowed quietly." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 141 von Into the Wild) *Seite 157: Der Satzrest "Firepaw looked down and realized (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 141 von Into the Wild) *Seite 158: Die Wörter "seinen Nachbarn" vom Satz "(...), fragte Rabenpfote seinen Nachbarn Weißpelz." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 142 von Into the Wild) *Seite 158: Der Satzrest "(...), Ravenpaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 142 von Into the Wild) *Seite 158: "(...), dass seine Schnurrhaare spöttisch zuckten." - Statt spöttisch müsste es "schelmisch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von mischievously ist (vgl. Seite 142 von Into the Wild) *Seite 159: Der Satz "They looked at each other." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 143 von Into the Wild) *Seite 159: "Nein, ich schaue (...)" - Nach dem Wort Nein müsste "Danke" stehen, da im Original die Rede von No, thanks ist (vgl. Seite 143 von Into the Wild) *Seite 159: Der Rang "Junges" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Jungkatze" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 143 von Into the Wild) *Seite 160: Triefnase wird fälschlicherweise als schwarz-weiß bezeichnet. *Seite 160: "Er ist der neue Heiler vom SchattenClan." - Vor dem Wort der müsste "offenbar" oder "anscheinend" stehen, da im Original die Rede von apparently ist (vgl. Seite 144 von Into the Wild) *Seite 160: "(...), um Keuchhusten zu behandeln." - Statt Keuchhusten müsste es "Kätzchenhusten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von kitten-cough ist (vgl. Seite 144 von Into the Wild) *Seite 160: "(...) und nun müssen die Jungen bei kaltem Wetter sterben." - Vor dem Wort bei müsste "unnötigerweise" stehen, da im Original die Rede von needlessly ist (vgl. Seite 144 von Into the Wild) *Seite 160: Das Wort wir vom Satz "(...), hätten auch wir diese Gegend (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 145 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 161: "(...), miaute sein Nachbar." - Statt sein Nachbar müsste es "der Getigerte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the tabby ist (vgl. Seite 145 von Into the Wild) *Seite 161: "(...) LeopardenClan, mein junger Schüler." - Statt mein junger Schüler müsste es "junger Graupfote" heißen, da im Original die Rede von young Graypaw ist (vgl. Seite 145 von Into the Wild) *Seite 163: Der Satzrest "(...), Ravenpaw!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 147 von Into the Wild) *Seite 164: Das Wort Rotschweif vom Satz "Dass Rotschweif Eichenherz (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 147 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 165: "(...), murmelte Graupfote." - Nach dem Wort Graupfote müsste "zurück" stehen, da im Original die Rede von murmured back ist (vgl. Seite 149 von Into the Wild) *Seite 165: Der Satzrest "(...) RiverClan (apprentice) on the other side of Firepaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 149 von Into the Wild) *Seite 165: Der Satzrest "As the other cats were gathering beneath the Great Rock, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 149 von Into the Wild) *Seite 166: "(...) durch aufgebrachte, ungeduldige Stimmen unterbrochen." - Statt aufgebrachte müsste es "erhobene" heißen, da im Original die Rede von raised ist (vgl. Seite 149 von Into the Wild) *Seite 167: "Ein schockiertes, dumpfes Grollen (...)" - Vor dem Wort dumpfes müsste "aber" stehen, da im Original die Rede von shocked but muted ist (vgl. Seite 150 von Into the Wild) *Seite 169: Graupfote bezeichnet die FlussClan-Katzen als Waschlappen, dabei wissen die Katzen der Clans gar nicht, was dies überhaupt ist. *Seite 169: Der Satzrest "(...), his rasping voice (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 152 von Into the Wild) *Seite 169: "(...) das Gesetz der Krieger gebrochen." - Statt gebrochen müsste es "verschmäht" oder "zurückgewiesen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von spurned the warrior code ist (vgl. Seite 152 von Into the Wild) *Seite 169: Der Satzrest "(...) to hear more." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 152 von Into the Wild) *Seite 171: Die Bezeichnung "Streuner" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Vagabundin" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 154 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 12es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 12 Kategorie:Verweise